12 Days of Camera Christmas
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Twelve Days of smutty Christmas with Miley and Joe... Joley, Jiley, Moe, Smut, Lemon, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation. Enjoy!
1. Day 1

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

"So what's no longer at Camera Centre?" I asked casually, tilting my head a little and trying to peak into the bag.

"None of your business." She replied, letting go of my arm to hit me upside the head whilst making sure I couldn't see into the bag. I pouted, but she just rolled her eyes and linked her arm through mine again.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I teased, knowing she wouldn't, she was very secretive about her Christmas presents, even towards the people they weren't intended for.

"You first." She teased back, glancing over and I cuaght her eyes wondering down.

"How do I know you'll keep up your end if I go first?" I raised an eyebrow at her challengingly and she laughed and shook her head.

"You don't."

_**Camera Christmas**_

Twelve days till Christmas. It was 12 days till Christmas and I still hadn't figured out how to give Miley her present yet. It had to be absolutely perfect, no second bests, I mean, it was Miley. The perfect present for the perfect woman. Someone knocked on my door and I got up to answer it, I'd been staring at her present for the last hour and a half trying to figure it out.

"Delivery." The postage guy said when I opened the door, he looked bored out of his mind and didn't even look up as he held out the electronic pad for me to sign and then handed me a small box.

"Thanks." I muttered, shaking the box a little and trying to figure out what was inside. As soon as the door was shut I tore the brown paper off and opened the brown box to see... Another box wrapped in paper. This time it was festive red paper with stars and trees and the names of all the reindeer, and there was a pretty little silver bow on top. After I got rid of the red paper there was a not taped to the top of the green and red Christmas box.

_On the 1st day of Christmas your lover gave to you..._

Was written in Miley's neat, yet messy scrawl on the paper. I frowned a little in confussion, the first day of Christmas is on Christmas day, right through to the 12th day of Christmas being January 6th. I licked my lips and thought about saving it for Christmas for all of half a second before the seductive little heart she'd drawn after her message won me over and I ripped the lid off the box.

"Shit." I swore. It was a stack of pollaroid pictures, and the one on top was Miley posing, complete profile in skimpy little red Santa coat that ended mid thigh with fluffy white trimmings, a black belt with a gold buckle right under her ample breasts, black stilleto boots that made her impossibly long legs look even longer and mouthwatering. And it was all topped off with a red Santa hat with a fluffy white trim and fluffy white ball on the end. I gulped as I fliped through the pictures, all twenty of them featured Miley in the same outfit in different posees, all of them making me hornier with each one. I ran for my phone and quickly dialled, waiting for her to answer.

"North Pole, how can I make your pole north?" Miley giggled innocently when she answered and I groaned at the mere thought.

"Jesus fuck, Babe, are you trying to kill me?" I demanded, spreading the pictures out on my coffee table as I spoke.

"Killing you is the last thing I want to do." Miley teased and my dick throbbed at the sound of her voice. "I take it you got my present?" She guessed and all I could do was let out a slight choked sound that made her giggle. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

"You know, the first day of Christmas is actually Christmas day." I pointed out when I was able to form a coherent thought and she laughed again.

"I know, but I have a different present for Christmas day." Shit. I groaned and couldn't stop myself from reaching into my pants. A few slow strokes and I was sporting a full candy cane. "Didn't you like it?" She asked as I grabbed some hand lotion I'd had to keep around since our relationship had turned sexual and she'd started teasing me to blue balls every other day.

"Like it?" I scoffed with a short laugh. "Babe, I fucking love it, you're gonna make me blow a whole fucking load of Christmas Spirit." Miley giggled again and he giggle was so hot as fuck it made me groan as I stroked my dick long and slow.

"I wish you were here." Miley seduced and I never wished to suddenly be able to magically appear place more than right then. "I want you to give some Christmas Spirit."

"Shit, Miles." I cursed, squeezing ever so slightly on the up stroke, like Miley always did. Except Miley's hands were so much better, so soft and small and delicate. And she'd lick the head like a lollipop and suck it into her hot, wet mouth.

"Don't waste all your Christmas Spirit, Joey, remember to save me some." Miley continued as I stroked my cock closer to sending some Christmas Spirit everywhere. "It's only fair you share the Spirit, it is the season of giving after all."

"Fuck, Baby, I'll give you all the Christmas Spirit you want, any time, any day, any where." I promised, knowing I was getting closer. If I stopped now I'd have a serious case of previously mentioned blue balls.

"It's not too messy is it?" Miley asked a little too innocently, the innocent act was always such a turn-on with her, and she knew it. "'Cause I wouldn't want to get my new Santa outfit dirty, then I'd have to take it off and I don't have anything underneath." The mere thought that she might be wearing that outfit right now made me start stroking faster. The idea of fucking her in that hot little outfit made me blow my Christmas Spirit.

"Fuck, Miley, Baby." I swore as the first Christmas Spirit up and arced across and landed on one of the pictures.

"You want to fuck the Christmas Spirit into me, huh, Joey?" Miley teased as I breathed heavilly and slowed my masturbating to milk my dick for all of my orgasm until it was dribbling onto my hand. "I guess that wouldn't be messy, so long as you came inside of me so it didn't get all over my outfit." I gasped for breath and my dick twitched and throbbed as my orgasm subsided.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Okay, so there's going to be 12 parts to this, echoing the 12 Days of Christmas.<strong>

**http : / underweardistribution. com/photo/lingerie/pic-26-L_ == Well, that's the link to the outfit Miley was wearing in the pictures, except the belt is a little smaller and has a gold buckle.**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	2. Day 2

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

I giggled as I folded the note in half carefully and taped it to his forehead. He really was a deep sleeper. I lifted the note a little and kissed his slightly parted sleeping lips before I giggled again as the note fluttered a little under his hot breath. I wanted so badly to stay, to stay and kiss him and seduce him and make sweet, orgasmic love with him. But, that wasn't the plan. So trailed my fingers lightly over his abs as I walked down the side of his bed and left.

I'd set the allarm on his phone an hour earlier so he could apreciate everything I'd gone to the trouble of doing before he had to go to the gym for his training session. I hummed to myself as I reset the security allarm on his front door and relocked it. I turned and blew a kiss at the little security camera before I got in my car and drove away.

_**Camera Christmas**_

"You're trying to kill me." Joe declared when I opened my front door for him later that day. I raised an eyebrow at him as he pushed into my house and slammed the front door shut, pushing me up against it.

"Told you yesterday, Baby, killing you is the last thing I want." I denied teasingly and pushed against me harder so I could feel his hot sweaty body in all its muscle-ness. Instead of saying anything Joe kissed me. Hard.

"I need you so bad." Joe growled when he let my lips go, his primal, demanding, rough voice sending a shot of lust through my body. I somehow managed to push him away and he whined like a little puppy. He tried advancing on me again, but I shot away from the door and he whined again.

"You want me?" I teased and he nodded, an almost animalistic lust in his eyes. "Come get me." I taunted before I shot off, up the stairs, and I could feel him hot on my heels. I didn't even make it to my bedroom door before Joe caught my wrist and spun me, pushing me against it and kissing me again.

"On the second day of Christmas your lover gave to you..." Joe taunted my words on the note this morning back at me, reaching around me for the doornob and pushing me over to me bed. "Two screaming orgasms." He finished, kissing me again and I couldn't help but moan. Joe pushed me down on the bed and stood staring at me for a whole minute before he moved on top of me slowly. I whined a little and tried to lean up to kiss him, but he pulled out of my reach and held my wrists down above my head. You know, I usually liked to be in charged in bed... But, so did Joe...

Joe's whole demeaner seemed to changed after that, hard and rough Joe was gone and my sweet, soft, gentle Joe was kissing me, caressing me. He reached for the hem o fmy shirt, tugging a little to ask permission, he always did that, no matter how long we've been together he always asks first, as if he's afraid I'd say no. I pressed up against him in response and he pulled away from my lips to pull my top off, tossing it away on the floor and leaving me half nake in front of his lust-filled gaze. Joe licked his lips before he leaned down and kissed a soft, warm, wet trail from my throat to my breast.

"Joey." I keened, threading my fingers through his hair as his kisses circled around my left breast, becoming wetter and closer to my nipple, giving me small little nips with his teeth every now and then that would make me moan. Joe let out a groan and found a particularly sensitive spot on the side of my breast before he parted his lips and bit lightly, aking sure to be gentle. I maoned and held him to me as he alternated bewteen nibbling, sucking and licking that one sensitive spot.

"Mine." Joe growled when he'd finished marking his territory. He was so possesive... It was such a turn-on. "All fucking mine." He continued, his hand massaging and tweaking my right breast as he kissed back up to my lips. "'M gonna make you scream my name so loud the whole world will know." He swore, his hand that was on my breast, tracing down my stomach to the hem of my sweat pants and gliding in. "Someone's naughty this year." He teased when he realised I wasn't wearing any panties and I blushed.

"I'm naughty every year." I repleid, not able to hold in another moan with his fingers slipped lower and pressed into my moist lips, touching my clit.

"Santa doesn't like naughty girls." Joe murmured, letting my breast go in favour of pushing my sweats off of me and apraising my now completely naked body. "I'm not Santa though, I _love_ naughty girls."

"I'm as naughty as they come." I sat up half way and tugged on Joe's work-out shorts (he must have come straight from the gym) and pulled him back on top of me.

"Fuck are you gonna come." Joe said back huskilly, his hand moving back to my wet sex and he spread my legs a little before letting his hand play me.

"Mmmm..." I moaned when he brushed against my clit, he did it again and I let out the same noise. Joe smirked against my lips as his fingers brushed against my clit one more time, eliciating the same noise before he ventured down further. Joe traced one finger ever so lightly around my opening and I whined, trying to push up and get him inside of me already, but he smirked again and kept his finger tracing me. "Joeeeeyy." I whined beggingly and he moved his lips to my ear.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He murmured, tugging my earlobe between his teeth for a second before he stopped tracing and slowly moved his finger inside of me. "Only my name." He kept speaking and I could only let out an affirmitive sound. "You better hope to fuck I'm the only who's seen those fucking little outfits." He curled his finger and beckoned from inside of me, rubbing against that special spot that made me crazy.

"Only you, Joey." I gasped, my hands grabbing at him, I could feel my nails digging into his back and neck where I was holding him against me. Joe pulled his finger out and added a second when he went back in, making me moan louder. Joe couldn't keep his lips in one place, from my mouth to my ear to my cheek to my neck, now he was grazing his teeth just over my right breast. "More, Baby, please?" I begged, he knew just the way to finger fick me to the brink of orgasm and not let me go over; he was thrusting his fingers slowly, rubbing them against that special spot every chance he got, but at the same time he had this power over me that I knew he didn't want to me orgasm so I couldn't. It was frustrating. I felt Joe grinning and nuzzled his face between my breasts, kissing my hot sweaty skin as he laughed and started thrusting his fingers harder into me, his thumb finding my clit and making me shudder and gasp every time he'd flick over it. "Joe. Joe, Baby, fuck me." I demanded, feeling my orgasm build and that spurred him on to add a third finger and I couldn't help myself as I arched up and I would have screamed his name so loud the North Pole could hear except I lost my breath and I couldn't even make a sound as I orgasmed, quivering and shuddering and spasming around and under his touch.

"That's one." Joe murmured huskilly in my ear when I was coming down from my high. My eyes widened as Joe nestled his whole body against mine and I could feel his muscles through his shirt on my naked body, the fabric rubbing against my nipples, and his boner straining through his shorts. "Ready for two?" He asked and I shuddered at the thought. I reached down and tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off of him when he let me. I licked my lips and eyed his muscles, he's just come from his workout and they were glistening with sweat and looked extra ripped. I reached for them, tracing every inch I could get my fingers on, I leaned up to kiss them, but that's when Joe decided to stop me and grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head and he kissed my lips. He kept one hand on my wrists as he kissed me, his other going down to my hot, wet sex and testing the waters. I whimpered when he traced his finger from the bottom of my opening all the way to the top of my clit and he smirked.

"Please, Joey, no more?" I begged, I was sensitive, too much stimulation and it might actually start to hurt.

"Nope." Joe denied, smirking as he pulled away from my lips. "I wanna give you two screaming orgasms, Babe. You know you love it." He tautned and I knew I couldn't deny that. He reattached his lips to my body, kissing me all over, tracing his tongue over my tattooes, eventually he had to let go of my wrists and I was too far gone to Lust Land that I wouldn't fight it. Joe kissed lower and lower, stopping every third or fourth kiss to leave a little mark on me, claim me as his, warn every other guy in the world away from me. I don't know why his possessiveness was so hot, but it was such a turn-on.

One of his hands cupped my ass, bringing me up to his mouth, the other was still tracing over my sex slowly and torturously, and his mouth was busy marking his territory right above my sex. Then his lips continued lower. I moaned with every trace of his finger, every swipe of his tongue against me. Joe pulled his hand away and leaned his head, sucking one of my lower lips into his mouth gently and I moaned and gripped his hair. The he did the same to the other one before parting them and giving me a long lick from bottom to top before he suctioned his lips around my clit and suckled.

"Joe, Baby, fuck, Joe." I mumbled, already quivering and close to orgasm. I mumbled a few other things, anything that would spill out of my mouth that made absolutely no sense, for all I know I could have been selling my Soul for a donut. But, that was impossible, my Soul already belonged to Joe. Joe moved his ministrations lower and manouvered his tongue inside me, licking every part of me he could reach, and I was helpless to do anything but moan. I moaned when he traced every part of my sec with his tongue, I moaned when her licked at my clit, I moaned when he slid two fingers deep inside me. "Mmm... Joey, Joe, Joe... Jooooooeeee..." I moaned long and low, his name the only thing my mouth seemed capable of saying as he curled his fingers inside of me and kept moving them slowly, and wrapped his lips around my clit again, licking, sucking and even grazing his teeth lightly against it until I orgasmed, gripping his head to me and quivering and shaking until all the energy left my body and I collapsed. Joe kept suckling my clit until my pussy squeezed his fingers for the last time, then he pulled them out and licked all around me, lapping up every drop of my orgasm, humming and moaning a little as he did so, then he kissed back up my body and settled in next to me. He kissed my lips one. Twice. Three times. "I love you, Joey." I whispered, curling into him and lazilly reaching my hand into his short as he suckled his fingers clean of my orgasm. I burrowed my head into his neck and stroked his hard dick slowly. Joe moaned and kept his fingers in his mouth as he used his other hand to pulled me closer and thrust into my hand.

"I love you, Baby." Joe moaned and I felt him pulse in my hand, I squeezed on the up stroke every time and ran thumb lightly across the head until Joe's grip on my hip tightened and I felt his hot sperm spill out into his shorts and on my hand. I kept stroking gently until all of his orgasm was spilled and then we just layed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the revised Day 2, with the 2nd orgasm Joe promised Miley. Hopefully you like this one more and decide to leave me a little review ;)<strong>

**This probably wasn't the best time to start a new series to update daily; my Dad's birthday is on Day 7, and me and my Mom might be going to visit him and my brother for the week starting on Day 5 (they're working out of town) and they get really horrible internet coverage so I don't know that I'll be able to update every day if we go :(**

**MoeLover: No, this isn't a spin-off or continuation of the Strip Tease saga; that one ended with New Years. This one is purely Christmas smut :D**

**http : / cdn . costumesupercenter . com/csc_ == That's the link (minus spaces) to the outfit Miley wore in the pictures for this one, even though it wasn't even mentioned; a thing with Miley and seductive Santa outfits is the theme of this series, each one I'll post a link to a picture of the 'Santa' outfit she wore to tease Joe for that Day.**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	3. Day 3

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

_1 New Message_

My phone flashed the notification since it was on silent. It was from Miley. I gulped and clicked into it.

_On the 3rd Day of Christmas your lover sent to you..._

I was horny just thinking about the message, let alone what was in the attachment. I knew I shouldn't, I was about to go do an interview, having a bonder during an interview would only insight rumors and speculation. And Miley knew that, she knew I had an interview. That's why she sent it now, to torture me. I hesitated for all of a second before I clicked the link. I frowned, the attachment certainly left a lot to the imagination. The figure was blacked out, but I could see the outkine of all of Miley's delicious curves, except for the legs, that was the only part not blacked out, showing me her sweet caramel thighs and red stiletto boots with white fishnet stockings. I groaned and felt like whimpering, she was torturing me. Pure torture.

I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket during the interview, blushing and appologising as I fished it out. I choked and the interviewer asked if I was okay. I slid to the next picture; Miley had sent me the rest of the picture from before. A hot little red Santa thing, almost the same as yesterday except more figure-hugging and without the shoulder things. And there was a red heart right between her breasts, just under the fluffy white stuff. I licked my lips and went to the next picture; Miley in that little red number, biting her bottom lip, eyeing the camera secutively, kneeling on the ground with her knees spread and one hand dipped under the dress.

"'Scuse me." I muttered, I had to get out of there before I completely humiliated myself. I could hear confusion and portests as I left, but I didn't care.

"Where are you going? Get back out there." My handler demanded, but I ignored him. When a girl as hot as Miley sends a person as horny as me pictures as sexy as that, you ignore people who try to stand in your way. I ripped the mic off my shirt and locked myself in the mens bathroom, I couldn't stop myself from sliding to the next picture, one after the other, all 20 of them. 20 on Day 1, 20 yesterday, 20 today... The way things were going I'd have another 240 pictures in my spank bank by Christmas. I groaned and my eyes widened when in one particular picture Miley's nipples were poking through the red dress, all hard and stiff and beggin to be sucked... Just like my dick. For right now though my hand would have to work, until I could get to Miley and torture her like she was torturing me.

_**Camera Christmas**_

For the second time in two days I was standing outside of Miley's house waiting for her to answer the door so I could fuck her three ways to Sunday for sending me teasing pictures. A whole five minutes after I got there (I'm surprised I held out that long) I pulled out my key and let myself in. Once I was in I stood for a second, trying to determine if there was any noise anywhere as a lead. I was quick to give, impatience and horniness forcing me to move, I ran up the stairs to the second floor where Miley's bedroom was. Not there, not in the shower either, but the mirror was still foggy and steamed, only making me want her more knowing she was naked in here very recently. I groaned and tried to figure out where to go next when I heard her soft sweet voice coming from her in-home recording studio.

When I found her she was sitting in the controls room, fiddling with whatever she'd just recorded, her hair still wet, her body covered by clingy sweats that showed me all her curveds, and quite clearly that her nipple were erect again. The song was some Christmas song and it made me smile at the pure innocence in her voice. I crept up behind her and pushed her hair to the side, kissing her neck. Miley froze for a second before she relaxed against me and I grinned.

"You're evil, you know." I murmured against her sweet skin.

"What? You think I was going to miss a day just because you had an interview?" She smirked in reply, pulling away and spinning the chair around to face me. "Didn't you like them?" She teased and I groaned, pulling her out of the chair and kissing her whilst pushing her against the wall roughly.

"I liked 'em more than you." I growled, grabbing her hand and looking straight into her eyes as I sucked the two fingers that were under her skirt in the pictures into my mouth. Miley moaned a little and pressed her tight little body against me. "That's another thing; that's a perfectly good orgasm I could have given you, you're torturing me here, Babe." I chastised and she reached up and broguht my face back to hers, kissing me demandingly. Whilst she was kissing me Miley skipped the foreplay and reached right into my pants, fondling my boner for a second before she pushed my pants down and I jumped free.

"I miss having you inside me." Miley whispered seductively when I pulled away from the kiss to moan at the feel of her hands strooking my dick long and slow. I response I reached for her sweat pants and pushed them down.

"I can fix that." I murmured, bringing my hands up to get rid of her top as well. "Naughty girl." I chastised lightly, no bra or panties.

"No sex." Miley denied and I frowned and whimpered, stepping away. We both stood there awkwardly; me with hard cock out and begging for Miley's hands back on it, and Miley completely naked, her nipples hard and pebbled and her hot little sex starting to moisten. "I'm sorry." She whispered, reaching for me and even if I wasn't so horny (hello blue balls) I'd follow her anywhere. "I-I want to wait until Christmas, make it more special." She said and I sighed and nodded. "But, that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff, I've been hot for you all day." I looked up with a spark of hope at that. Miley kissed me and I could feel her smiling against my lips. "I know I won't make it another nine days without screwing you halfway to New Years, but for right now can we try?"

"We can do anything you want if you keep doing that." I agreed, moaning when she starting stroking my dick again.

"I want your fingers." Miley demanded wantonly and I was happy to oblige. I was more than happy to oblige. I started slow, enjoying the feel of her hands teasing me as I massaged her soft, perfect round breasts. I dipped down and kissed her upper chest, sucking a piece of soft skin into my mouth for the marking as I rolled my thumbs over her hard nipple. eliciting a shuddered moan from my beautiful woman. Miley squeezed her hands around my dick slightly on the up stroke and I moaned, thrusting into her gently, practically fucking her hands.

I glided my hands down her perfectly naked body and kissed her lips again as I nudged her legs apart to slip one hand between them. I could feel her hot wet sex wanting me and I traced around her lips lightly, drawing another pleasurable shudder and making her grip me tighter for a second. I parted her lips and touched her clit once before I continued down her perfectly hairless sex and pushed two fingers straight into her without any warning.

"Joeeey." Miley moaned, stilling her hands on my dick for a second as I started slowly moving my fingers inside her tight little pussy. I started thrusting into her hands again, in time with my fingers inside her. Miley started masturbating me again, her hands sliding so pleasurably along my dick, twisting a little, squeezing on the up stroke, fondling my balls lightly every other stroke.

"Fuck, Babe." I moaned, moving my thumb to her clit and curling my fingers to hit that magical spot that made her scream.

"JOE!" Miley screamed so sexilly, squeezing just a little tighter, brushing her thumb over the head of my dick and I thrust hard, with my fingers and my dick. "Faster, Joey." She demanded and I did as I was told, thrusting my fingers faster, feeling her slick sex juices coating them as she got closer to orgasm.

"Shit, Mile." I groaned, unable to hold it in anymore. "Fuck, I love you." I muttered before I spilled, shooting my hot white seed all over her stomach and hands, momentarilly stilling my hand and pressing my thumb hard against her clit, feeling her tighten around my fingers.

"Joe, Baby." Miley keened, her orgasm squeezing and releasing my fingers tightly. She thrust her hips against my fingers as she orgasmed and I dropped my forehead against hers. "I love you." She moaned as her orgasm subsided and we both just stood together, pressed against each other and panting after our orgasms.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3! And I've decided I'm going to add more to Day 2 because it doesn't seem finished where I ended it.<br>Sorry I didn't put this up sooner, but I fell asleep in the middle of writing it.**

**http : /s3 . thisnext . com/media/largest_ == Miley Seductive Santa for today... I know there hasn't been much difference between Day 1, Day 2, and Day 3, but they're gonna start getting more revealing the further this goes :P**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	4. Day 4

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

"There must have been some magic when he stroked his frozen meat, 'cause Frosty started moaning loud..." I hummed the last part as I set up the camera, my dress today was a candy cane striped little thing with barely enough white lace to cover my breasts, three little red bows and red fishnet stockings with the same red boots as yesterday, with of course the all important Santa hat. It certainly was more than I'd worn on stage, but it was still skimpy and less than I'd wear off stage. Joe loved those onstage outfits though, he loved it when I wore them and didn't even make two songs into my setlist because we were both so horny. He especially loved the diamond bra. The timer on the camera was set to go off every three seconds so I had enough time to pose.

By the third picture the thought of Joe having these pictures, of him getting hard from looking at them, of his jacking off because of them, it turned me on. The thought of his dick hardening and becoming all long and thick like I loved made my pussy tingle and moisten.

By the eighth picture I couldn't stop myself from reaching for my candy cane vibrator, massaging my breast with one hand and the other sliding the vibrator under my dress. I slid it over my lower lips a couple of times before I turned it on and pressed it to my clit.

24 seconds later when the light flashed for picture number 16 I pushed the vibrator deep inside of me. Joe's name fell from my lips. 12 seconds later the pictures stopped and I let myself sprawl on my bed an dplease myself whilst thinking about Joe pleasing himself whilst he looked at pictures of me pleasing myself... It was very pleasing.

I pushed the toy into my sex, pretending it was Joe's fingers, after three thrusts I pulled it out and pressed it against my clit, moaning at the feel. The toy buzzed as I pushed it back into me, rubbing against that special spot inside of me. It was good, it felt good, but nothing was as good as Joe, his fingers, his mouth, his hard, pulsing dick. I whimpered in want for any one of them. My hand left my breast and became Joe's tongue on my clit as I moved the toy inside me before it was pulled out of my hand, out of me and my eyes flew open.

"Naughty, naughty." Joe chastised and my eyes widened, he wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be working, or with his little brother afterwards, I was going to sneak into his house and leave the pictures before he got home. "Another orgasm I should have started." He said, twirling the toy in his fingers and eyeing me. "I can finish it though." He mused before turning his eyes to the toy... "Or I could watch you finish it?" He added as an afterthought and I had no idea why that turned me on. I gaped at him like a fish for a second before I could finally talk.

"I thought you were with Frankie?" I said and he licked his lips, pushing my dress up a little to get a better view of my flushed sex.

"I cancelled with Jason, one day won't hurt." He shrugged, "and I'm not going to see Frankie for another hour and half... Plenty of time to have some fun."

"How long were you watching?" I asked, barely keeping myself from grabbing him and fucking him three ways to New Years I was so turned on.

"I just got here... Guess I missed the little photo shoot?" He questioned, eyeing the camera for a second and I nodded. "More torture from my evil little seductress." I licked my lips as Joe got onto my bed and knelt beside me. "Anyone ever tell you you're a fucking sexy, evil little seductress?" I shook my head and Joe moved on top of me, kissing me. He was demanding, but gentle, and when he pulled away, he grabbed my hand away from my pussy and brought it up, licking the tips of my fingers. I had no idea why he liked the taste of my sex so much, or why it was a s turn-one to watch him lick it, but I couldn't hold in the moan when he did it.

"Please, Joey?" I begged, I begged for anything, anything that would cause friction, that would let me orgasm, that would ease the ache I had for him. Joe's eyes darkened and he pulled away, grabbing the vibrator off the bed next to us.

"I wanna watch." Joe demanded and who was I to deny him? Especially when I'd probably hump a cactus right about now if it got me off. He pushed the red and white striped toy back into my hands and I held it, looking between him and it. "I wanna see how Miley plays when the boyfriend's away." He said and I gulped and licked my lips, Joe sat cross-legged next to me like an eager little school boy and watched, waited. I took a slow breath and moved the vibrator down, my dress was already up from when Joe wanted a better look, I pushed the toy between my lower lips and slid it up and down a couple of times, moaning at the feel even though it wasn't on. Joe licked his lips and I twisted the cand cane on low, the hum muffled by my moan when it touched my clit. I slid it up and down, the vibrations on my clit making me wetter until I slid it down and pushed it inside of me. Joe rubbed his dick through his pants and I could see it growing, becoming hard, for me, because of me. I turned the vibrations up a notch and moaned Joe's name lowly when it buzzed against my very core, hitting that special spot inside of me. I used one hand to move it slowly in and out of me, my other hand on my clit. Joe stopped massaging himself and right-out reached into his shorts and started masturbating as well.

"Fuck." I swore, licking my lips and imaging the meat right in front of my eyes was inside of me. I turned the vibe up to its highest and let out an involuntary quiet scream. I pulled it out and pressed it on my clit, moaning and mumbling incoherently, one hand gripping at my bedcovers underneath me. Joe moved to get a better look, still masturbating himself in his pants as I pushed the toy back into my sex and moved it slowly, playing with my clit at the same time. "Joey." I whined, I wanted him, he was so close. I was so close, so close to coming, so very close.

"Miles." Joe gasped, his eyes wide and earnest and horny as he watched me and that pushed me over the edge, watching him masturbate from watching me masturbate.

"Joooee." I moaned breathlessly, pushing the vibe in as deep as it would go and speeding my fingers on my clit as I orgasmed.

"Oh, fuck, Baby." Joe groaned, watching me. He pushed his pants down enough to get his boner out, stroking in earnest and licking his lips as he watched me come down from my high. I weakly turned to toy off and lay gasping, watching, weak. Joe reached forward and pulled the toy out, the slick movement letting go a flood of my sex juices and he moaned. "Fuck, Miles, you're so..." Joe knelt in front of me and his head fell back and his stroking became jerky as the first shot of his white hot orgasm flew out and landed on my glistening wet sex. Joe kept stroking until the last of his orgasm oozed out and I used my finger to spread it all into my sex, mixing it with my own orgasmic fluids as Joe moved to lay next to me, panting and gasping for breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4... It's getting harder and harder (no pun intended :P) to write Joe and Miley not having sex... And I still have another seven to go where they don't have sex... Hopefully... With those two you never know :P<strong>

**And also, check out Day 2 again, I added more to it; a second orgasm, so read and review that :)**

**http : / www . fashionfame . com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/santa-claus-lingerie . jpeg == Todays Christmas non-sex was inspire the link (minus spaces) submitted aboved :)**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	5. Day 5

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

She was tip-toeing around my apartment, I could hear her creeping around, probably leaving her little pictures. After yesterday she wasn't risking doing them during the day, she wasn't risking me coming in and catching her. Naughty little Miley. She was humming softly as she moved around, when she got close to my bed she stopped and crept extra quietly over.

"I love you, Baby, you have no idea how much." She whispered and I felt her hair tickle my face as she leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't stop myself as I kissed back, giving up pretending to be asleep and reaching up, bringing her down on top of me before I rolled us over so she was under me and looking up in complete shock.

"And you have no idea how much I love you." I told her before I kissed her again, savouring her taste, her feel, her body under mine.

"H-how long have you been awake?" Miley asked when I let her lips go to look at her.

"Does it really matter?" I shrugged and she frowned.

"It's supposed to be a surprise when you find them." She said and I laughed.

"Babe, I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed, that's always a surprise to me that I managed a feat as amazing as you loving me." I nuzzled into her neck and I could feel her heating up in a blush. "After four days, those pictures aren't a surprise, they're a complete fucking turn-on, but you can't start and then not finish the twelve days of Christmas." I kissed her sweet neck. "The surprise is that you keep coming back to me."

"I'm powerless to stay away." Miley replied, her fingers player with the hair at the back of my neck and I smiled. "I was in love the second I saw you."

"You still on this celibacy kick?" I asked, I was aching to make love to her, to be inside her, to feel her orgasm around me.

"It's only twelve days, Joey, and we both know we won't make it that long." Miley said in a soothing voice, but I still pouted, twelve days not making love with my Miley? "It's Christmas, Baby, it'll be just like out first time." I groaned at the mere thought. Miley is by no means innocent, but in our line of work it's hard to find someone to trust and love, that made her innocent in the practical part of her sexual exploration. It was Christmas; almost exactly a year ago, when we made love for the first time, when I took her virginity, defiled America's Princess. We'de been together for a year, but I'd been in love with her for a lot longer. It was Miley's first time, last Christmas, but certainly not mine.

"It'll be even better." I murmured, leaning down and brushing my nose against hers lovingly. "I'll know how to please you better." Despite it not being my first time I was clumsy and overly eager, and I didn't know yet what turned my woman on and made her shudder and gasp.

"You've always known how to please me." Miley whispered in response before she kissed me. "You make me want you so bad, makes the celibacy thing really hard." At that I pressed against her, showing her what was really hard.

"That's the hard part, we can fix both our problems right now." I offered and Miley whined. "You're a stubborn girl, Miss Miley." I knew she wouldn't give in that easilly, but we could still have some fun.

"I can fix your problem though." Miley suggested and before I even knew it I was on my back. Miley kissed me. Hard. She kissed my lips, my cheek, my neck, my chest. She spent a special amount of time tracing over each one of my abs with her tongue, making me groan at the feel of her. I slipped a hand down and threaded my fingers through her long silky hair, unable to tear my eyes away as she kissed lower.

"I wouldn't call it much of a problem right now." I muttered, brushing her hair back so I could watch her. Miley kissed down, tracing a line of hot wet kisses along the hemline of my boxers, teasing me, torturing me. Just like those pictures she'd hidden were going to do when I found the,

"Does little Joey wanna come out and play?" Miley teased, her small hands massaging my dick gently through my boxers and I groaned.

"Nothin' small about 'im, Babe." I denied and Miley hummed as she pulled my boxers down.

"Hmm... Guess not." She agreed, licking her lips and stroking my very happy self. "Definately not small." Her other hand moved to my balls and I moaned her name as she jacked me. Always a million times better when she did it. She leaned down and I dropped my head back onto my pillow when she kissed the head gently, just as if it were my lips. My hand in her hair tightened and she kept stroking me. Miley kissed the head again, but didn't stop, she parted her sweet, pleasurable lips and took the whole head into her mouth, sucking lightly as she stroked my dick with her small, talented hands.

"Miley." I moaned, biting my lip as she suckled the head, pulled back, kissed and suckled again, she repeated this a couple of times before I thought I was going to lose my mind. Miley hummed around the head in response to my moan and I did it again, she was so fucking good. Miley stopped stroking me with her hands and I frowned and forced my eyes open just in time to see her go down again. She slid her hot little mouth over then, her tongue lapping at it, then she continued down. My other hand flew to her hair and even through my lust I was carefull not to hurt her. I'd die if I ever hurt my Miley. Miley kept going down until I hit the back of her throat, then she pulled back up and stroked the rest of my man meat with her small little hand.

"Yummy." Miley said and I groaned, she was intent on torturing me to death with horniness, I was sure of it. Miley leaned back down and took me in her mouth again, right to the back of her throat, and she hummed gently on the way back up.

"So fucking amazing." I murmured, running my fingers through her hair and dropping my head back as the pleasure became too much to keep my eyes open. Miley pulled her mouth completely off my dick and started kissing along the side of it, from head all the way down to my balls, I felt her lick her lips against my before she suckled one of my balls into her mouth and my grip on her hair tightened again. She spent equall time suckling each of my balls as she kept stroking me before she kissed up the opposite side that she went down. Miley paused for a second and then I felt her lips on my again, then her mouth engulfed me and she kept going down, except she didn't stop when I hit the back of her throat. "Oh. fuck, Miles." I moaned as she kept going down, taking all of my dick into her tight little mouth. Not sound cocky, but I didn't exactly have the smallest Candy Cane in the box, I wasn't exactly lieing when I said there was nothing little about it. Miley's nose touched down against my base and I moaned at the feel, all of me burried deep in her throat. I felt my balls tightening as she massaged them gently and my hands tightened in warning. Miley hummed in response and started to pulled up, the vibrations of her hums as she did so sending over the edge and into the oblivion of orgasm.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I shot my sperm right down Miley's throat and she made a swollowing motion, milking me for all I was worth as she pulled up until just my head was in her mouth and sucked, her tongue lapping and swiping across it. I gasped and moaned and panted as she sucked the last of my orgasm out of me, swollowing it straight down.

"Yummy." Miley repeated when she let me out of her mouth again, still casually stroking me as she kissed back up my now sweating, hot body, pausing to leave a love mark a couple times that made me moan and hold her to me the higher she got. She kissed up my neck and ran her nose across the scruff on my jawline, giggling as it tickled her before she kissed my lips lightly and laid down next to me. We were both silent for a couple of minutes, me trying to recover, and Miley lost in her own world of thoughts. "Think you're gonna like the pictures when you find 'em later." She mused and I groaned at the thought. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was trying to get me off again.

"I love anything that has to do with you." I replied, stroking her hair back and gently massaging her scalp as an appology for holding so tightly. "You're gonna kill me with sexual torture before we even make it to Christmas, Babe." Miley giggled and kissed my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5! Also, if you have a few moments, it really doesn't take that long to leave a review, even just a couple of words is all I ask, both here and in Princess Diaries.<strong>

**http : / cdn1 . iofferphoto . com/img/item/879/551/86/g_c9107mv4 . jpg == Today's Seductive Santa outfit is... -**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	6. Day 6

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

I hung around in the back corners of the backstage area as he moved so fluidly on stage. At one point I even thought he looked over at me, but he didn't know I was here, I'd only come to leave todays pictures and I'd gotten caught up watching him, listening to him, pining after him. I felt myself pout when Joe finished his set, spoke a little and thanked the crowd before he left on the opposite side of the stage. I sighed and watched the next act come onstage before I turned and started to leave.

"Not even gonna say hi?" Joe was right in front of me when I turned and I couldn't help but gasp and look behind me where I thought he'd gone when he left. "Dancer said you were, there's some sexy little pictures hiding around here somewhere isn't there?" He said and I nodded.

"You better find them before someone else does." I teased and his eyes narrowed. "I didn't hide them very well, I wanted you to actually find them and not miss a day." Joe grabbed my hand and dragged me to his dressing room, holding tightly and glaring ahead of him. Thankfully the dressing room was empty and Joe shut and locked the door before he pushed me up against and I felt his body towering over my own, his body heat warming from the outside in and making me hot from the inside out, his eyes dark and demand and lustfull, his very pressence making me want to ditch the celibacy idea and make love against the door right here.

"Where?" Joe demanded, his voice low and rough as he leaned down, his lips only a couple of inches from mine, so close I could feel his hot breath every time he breathed out. I licked my lips and I felt his eyes follow the motion, only making me hotter for him.

"Your jacket." I couldn't help but answer him. As soon as I spoke Joe gave in I was finally satisfied when I felt his lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth, his hands on my hips, keepin gme right where he wanted me. I whined when he pulled away because not only did he stop kissing me, he stepped away from me, he kept his hands on me and guided me to sit on the couch as he went to his jacket, easilly finding the little gift box with the ribbon on top. Joe pulled at the ribbon as he moved back over to sit next to me, his dark hazel eyes flittering from me to the box as the ribbon fell away and he traced around the top of the lid of the box. He finally looked away from me and I bit my lip, this would be the first time I actually saw his initial reaction to the pictures and I was nervous, especially since the outfits were starting to get skimpier.

"Fuck!" Joe swore when he saw the picture on top; today it was a skimpy little red skirt with a fluffy white hem on the bottom and a black belt with a gold buckle, a little red top with the fluffy white around the top, held together between my brests by white string, red heels, the same Santa hat I'd had for all of the pictures, and a pair of little white gloves. "Please tell me you're keeping all these outfits?" Joe begged, looking up with lust filled eyes after the fourth picture.

"Depends who's asking." I teased back and he groaned, closing his eyes for a second.

"The insanely horny man you're torturing with them." He replied when he opened his eyes.

"For him... Yes..." I smirked and Joe was suddenly on top of me before I could even blink.

"Good." Joe growled, his teeth grazing my earlobe gently. "'Cause he wants a fucking fashion show."

"I think he wants a little more than a fashion show right now." I replied when I felt his growing erection pressed against me through our clothes.

"Right now he wants to fuck you so hard you'll still be coming in the New Year." Joe muttered, dropping his head down and nipping lightly at my pulse point on my neck. I moaned at the thought and pressed my body flush up against his in response. "What do you say? Will you let him?" Joe asked against my skin, one hand on my thigh, the other keeping him from crushing me on this tiny couch.

"Yes." I whined, I'd been way too long without Joe's hard, pulsing dick inside of me, I wanted it so bad I didn't care about waiting till Christmas anymore.

"Too bad, your celibacy kick, gotta stick to it now." He taunted before he kissed my lips and I groaned against him.

"Meanie." I pouted and he smirked.

"Would a meanie do this?" Joe murmured, his hand on my thigh moving and swiftly unbuckling my pants and pushing them down a little, slipping his fingers under my panties.

"Mmm..." I moaned as he rubbed against my clit. I response I reached into his pants and felt his boner pulse in my hand. "I want you in me, Joey." I whined pleadingly, but instead he plunged two fingers into me and I moaned again. He certainly was talented with his fingers. My hand involuntarilly tightened around his dick and I kept stroking him slowly. I let my head fall back and Joe took the opportunity to kiss my neck and nip and suck at it. He nibbled and licked as he plunged his fingers in and out of my hot wet sex and his thumb circled on my clit. I panted and moaned as I moved my hand slowly and tightly up and down his hard, hot cock in response. There was a knock on the dressing room door and Joe pulled his head up and looked horrified.

"Jonas, you're back in five." The person on the other side said and I frowned.

"Don't stop." I begged, keeping my hand moving on Joe's penis.

"Like fuck I'd stop." Joe denied in a growl, dropping his head back to continue his work on my neck as his fingers kept stimulating my pussy.

"Jonas, you're closing the show, don't make me break the door." The person persisted and I whimpered

"I'll be there." Joe half growled/half yelled at the door. "Just leave me the fuck alone." He demanded, his breathing starting to become uneven and he started thrusting unconsciously into my hand. "Don't worry, I'm gonna come." He husked in my ear, nibbling right underneath my ear and he added a third finger inside me, his thumb pressing harder and moving faster on my clit. "So are you." I moaned and thrust up against his hand

"Joey." I moaned, my free hand gripping his head to me and my nails digging into his skin, probably going to scar him for a couple of days. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Jonas, get out here now, you need to be mic-ed and you're on in two minutes." The person outside knocked again, sounding impatient, but Joe kept going and so did I.

"Fuck, Miles." Joe moaned in my ear, thrusting his hips harder into my hand and his fingers harder into my sex. I came first, quivering and squeezing repeatedly around Joe's fingers and moaning his name breathlessly. "Baby." Joe moaned and I pulled his dick out of his pants right before he orgasmed, his white hot sperm spilling all over my hand and top and Joe's wrist.

"For Gods sake, Jonas, get out here." The person demanded, jiggling the doornob roughly. Joe groaned and pulled his fingers out of me and I let out a wine when he did. Joe knelt up on his knees and tucked his dick back into his pants before he kissed me gently once. Twice. The third kiss was deeper. I got up after Joe and grabbed a hand towel off the table and gently wiped away Joe's sperm off his wrist, my hand and tried to wipe it off my shirt. Meanwhile Joe suckled his fingers into his mouth and moaned as he licked them clean.

"Can't wait to see the rest of the pictures." Joe smirked when he was clean and I smiled, he'd only made through four of the pictures.

"Go." I told him, pushing him towards the door. "Before he breaks down the door." I ordered and Joe shrugged and turned, catching my wrist and waist and kissing me one more time before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's Day 6... Now for the bad news; I'm going out of town tomorrow (Day 7) for my Dad's birthday until maybe Day 10 or 11, and the internet connection where I'm going is really horrible. I don't know if I'll be able to update, but I promise I'll try, and if I can't then I'll do a mass update when I get back home.<strong>

**Also, I've been thinking about putting all the Strip Tease series into one story, and all of these into one story, what do you guys think?**

**And don't forget to review Princess Diaries, please?**

**http : /www . yandy . com/Images/Products/70-2017-3201 . jpg == Miley's Santa outfit for today :D**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	7. Day 7

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

I woke up to my sweet Miley trying to get out of my arms as I slept. I squeezed her tighter to me and she squirmed.

"Trying to escape, Babe?" I murmured in her ear and she turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Unless you want me to do something I haven't done since I was four." She raised an eyebrow at me and I furrowed my brow for a second before I realised and let her go, watching her naked body dart into the bathroom quickly. I laid back in her bed for a few moments contentedly, last night running through my mind; we'd kept to Miley's celibacy kick (despite both of us wanting to give in already) and we hadn't actual sex, but that didn't stop either of us from enjoying each other and our bodies last night. Whilst Miley was in the bathroom I decided to go get us something to eat and I got out of bed and started downstairs, not bothering with clothes. I opened the fridge and frowned in thought; banana milk, strawberries, and I quickly melted some chocolate before I went upstairs to find Miley out of the bathroom and halfway through getting dressed. I frowned at her and set the tray I'd brought upstairs on her dresser.

"Bad Miley." I chastised and she rolled her eyes. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, looking down at her. "This." I traced a finger down her bra strap slowly. "Is sexy." I told her, gently pushing both straps off her shoulder and kissing her right one, along her collar bone. "But, completely unneccessary." I reached behind her and unhooked the bra before pulling it away. It was a black lace number that showed off almost enough to leave nothing to the imagination, but I didn't want almost. I wanted to see my beautiful womans naked body.

"You." Miley said, cupping my cheek and bringing my head up so I was forced to look at her. "Are far too horny and sexy for either of us to be celibate." She continued and I smirked a little.

"All yours, Baby." I told her, holding my arms out and proudly desplaying everything I had. Miley bit her bottom lip and I felt and saw her eyes trail over me.

"Really, now?" Miley raised an eyebrow at me and I knew this was going to end good.

"I'm a pupet for your playing." I told her and she smirked, seemingly liking my reply.

"Well, I may just want to give a pupet, if I had one, a preview of a little fashion show I'm planning." Miley teased and my eyes widened, the one with all the sexy little Christmas outfits? My dick stirred at the mere thought.

"Well, I know no-one and nothing, pupet or not, would object to watching you for any amount of time." I smiled and so did Miley in response. Miley stepped forward and reached her hands up around my neck, pulling me down for a long slow kiss that left me wanting to just throw her on the bed and make hot wild love to her. Miley grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed, pushing me down on it before she walked away. When she came back not only was her hot as fuck little body covered ina dressing robe, but she was also carrying a camera.

"Wanna take your own pictures today?" She taunted, waving the digital camera in front me. I gulped and licked my lips, hesitantly reaching for the little silver device. Things that have come true in the last two minutes? My dreams! As soon as I took the camera Miley turned and walked back into her closet, leaving me sitting on the bed, butt naked, hard dicked and waiting for her to return with a camera in my hands. I turned the camera on as I waited and clicked into the svaed pictures, just to see if there were any and my jaw dropped. It had all of the pictures with all of the outfits from the first six days as well. Even pictures that she hadn't given to me. It made my mouth dry and my dick pulse to look at them. I gulped and looked up, wondering idly if I had enough time to rub a quick one out whilst Miley got ready to torture me a little more. Right when I looked up Miley slid one leg sensually out from behind the door leading to her closet, clad in the same boots as she wore on the first day.

"Shit." I swore and licked my lips, the next thing I saw was long, red fabric with white fluff around the bottom. Then Miley's hand preceeded her arm, covers by a red sleave with a white fluffy cuff. Then Miley burst out ggigling and pulled her limbs back before the door opened completely and my breath caught at the sight of Miley standing there; the boots sleaves and cape was just about all there was of todays outfit, all tied together with the only thing keeping the coat of her delicious breasts, the belt. A tiny pair of black little panties covered her hot little pussy, and the red Santa hat was ever present. I reached up and snapped a picture of her just standing ther like that. My dick pulsed as Miley stepped closer and I snapped another picture ina trance.

"Like it?" Miley asked and I nodded slowly, unable to take my eyes off of her body.

"Love it." I whispered hoarsley, clicking another picture away. Miley giggled sexilly and spun on the spot, right in front of me, the coat flying up a little and I flashed another picture, of her ass this time. Those tight little panties were gonna be shreds soon.

Two minutes later I couldn't keep my hand off my dick any longer and I started masturbating right there, watching Miley pose in that fucking excuse for an outfit. The camera suddenly beeped and I frowned down at it. Miley smirked when she saw me and strutted over, right between my legs as I sat on her bed. She looked down and bit her lip before she dropped to her knees suddenly and I gasped. Miley deftly pushed my hands away and I took another picture; Miley down on her knees, my hard dick right in front of her face. I groaned before she even touched me. Her lips touched down softly against my head and she was looking up at me with big blue eyes as she took my head into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I cursed at the sight and took another picture, not even able to frown through the ecstacy I felt when the camera flashed no memory left. I tossed the camera to the side and let my fingers tangle in Miley's hair as she gave me one of her sen-fucking-sational blow jobs. Her hot tight little mouth first kissing and licking every part of my dick before she moved back up and started to suck it into her mouth, her tongue moving around and teasing me closer to blowing my load. I reached down and pushed the fabric away from her breasts before Miley pulled her lips off me and I frowned. Miley moved my hands lower and I got the idea and fumbled with the belt, trying to get it undone and release her perfect breasts to my horny eyes. When I finally got it undone I pushed the coat back over her shoulders and held my breath as both her beautiful boobs came into view and I gently pushed the coat off, leaving her only in the hat and boots. Fucking sexy. Miley moved back and kissed the head of my wanting dick again and I moaned, one hand reached down and playing with her nipple and the other tangled in her hair. Miley moaned around my dick and bobbed her hand, taking and releasing my dick wettly from her mouth. I gently used my hand in her hair to guide her a little faster and she moaned again. "Jesus fuck, Miles." I moaned when she went a little further down and I went deeper into her mouth. Miley moaned around my dick again and her body jerked slightly. I maoned at the feel as she kept taking me deeper every time she went down and I looked down. I gasped and groaned at the sight that I saw; Miley on her knees in nothing but a Santa hat and black stiletto boots, my dick burried deep her mouth, her breasts heaving sexilly, and that fucking candy cane vibrator moving in and out of her wet pussy and her fingers on her clit. "Miley, fuck, Babe." My fingers tightened in her hair as the sight made that much fucking closer to coming down her throat. Miley moaned around my dick again and her hands became sloppy at her pussy, she looked up at me with those big blue eyes full of sex and lust and I felt her shudder. I kept my eyes on hers as she went down and she ddin't even get a chance to do her big finish and take my dick right down to the hilt in her tiny little mouth before the sight and the feel and the fucking torture finished me and I shot my hot load right down her tight little throat.

* * *

><p><strong>As per public opinion I put all of my sex series into chapters for their series for you guys :)<strong>

**And I'll have Day 8 and Day 9 up soon, and Day 10 tomorrow will keep me right on time :) Then the 12 Days will end on December 12th :D**

**http: /s6. thisnext. com/media/largest_dimension/680FB1B2. jpg == Miley's Day 7 Santa outfit! O.o**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	8. Day 8

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

_I licked my lips as he walked up the front steps of my house, I was watching him through the curtains by the front window, waiting for him, pining, aching. He didn't even bother with the doorbell or knocking and let himself in._

"_You!" He growled when he saw me and I could see part of today clenched tightly in his hand, the picture getting all scrunched and wrinkled._

"_Me." I smirked back, with only a little baiting and teasing Joe would be right where I wanted him; burried deep inside me and making me scream his name as he fucked me._

"_You." He repeated, walking over to me and forcing me back against the wall, towering over me, his hands falling to my hips and gripping tightly, demandingly. "You are evil." He said before he kissed me hard and rough. His tongue was in my mouth before I could even savour that we were kissing, and he was pulling away before I could even savour his taste. "Sexy little seductress." He growled, dropping the picture and his eyes darkening significantly with lust. "Fucking evil." He repeated and I smirked again._

"_I'm not fucking anyone, Babe." I denied, slipping my hands over his clothed torso and down to the waistband of his pants teasingly. "But, I could be fucking you." I reminded, I was the one that started the celibate till Christmas thing because I wanted us to have a magical reunion night like when we first made love. But, I was beyond horny, Joe made me beyond horny. Joe made me want to throw away every sense of modesty and dignity I had and make hot wild love to him on every surface in every building we even saw each other, weather people were there or not._

"_Don't tease me anymore, Miles, I can't take it." Joe complained, his fingers tightening on my hips and his voice dropping an octave._

"_It's not teasing if I follow through." I pointed out, slipping my hand under the waistband and into his boxer briefs, immediately finding his hardened dick waiting for me. I massaged him gently in his pants before I pushed them down for better access._

"_Damn straight your gonna follow through." Joe growled, pulling me away from the wall and pushing me down roughly onto my couch, kissing me and covering my body with his own. I moaned when his tongue pushed into my mouth and moved against every crevice so hotly. Then Joe's lips were on my neck, searching for my weak spot, my pulse point. He bit down harshly when he found it and I gasped and winced, involuntarilly arching my body up against his. He swiped his tongue across the stinging mark before he did it again, biting then soothing, occassionally nibbling and suckling until he was satisfied with my moans and whimpers. I half sat up and let Joe pull my top off me and toss it on the floor somewhere, quickly followed by my bra._

"_Joey." I moaned, threading my fingers through his hair and gripping tightly, holding him against me as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and practically devoured it as if he was dying of starvation. My moan only made Joe growl low in his throat and he moved to my other breast, on hand absently guiding my hand back to his dick to keep stroking. His dick was hard and thick and pulsing in my hand as I stroked him gently. Gently at first until he started thrusting into my hand, then I tightened my grip and moved a little faster. Joe pulled his lips away from me and panted against my hot wet skin._

"_Fuck, Babe." Joe groaned and I smiled._

"_Anytime." I seduced and he picked his head up off my chest to look at me, his dark eyes filled with lust and determination. He growled low in his throat again and pushed my hands away, making me pout. Then Joe none-too-gently pushed my jeans and panties down and stripped his own completely off followed by his shirt. Joe naked plus me naked plus both of us horny as fuck equalls...? "Joeee..." I moaned when he roughly thrust two fingers into my hot wet sex. Joe moaned as well and fingered me for a couple of minutes until I was on the edge of orgasm, then he took his fingers out and I whined, making him smirk._

"_You said anytime." Joe murmured, moving on top of me and hovering, lining himself up to push his nice hard dick inside of me. "I want you now." He continued and before I could even say anything in response he pushed his dick inside me and I moaned, loving the feeling. Twelve days really was way too fucking long to not have sex with my sexy beast of a man, especially when we could so rarely get to be together for so long._

"_Joe... Oh, Joey." I thrust up against him, finding our rythm, fast and hard as he fucked me into the couch. I scratched at his neck and back, leaving little claw marks. Joe moaned into my neck and nipped at my skin gently._

"_So tight." Joe groaned, pushing into me hard, rougher, faster. His dick rubbing against my clit with every movement, sendin g little electric shocks through my body and brining me closer to orgasm. "So hot." His voice was getting shakey and Joe kissed my lips hard, our tongues immediately entangling and picking up the same rythm as our bodies. Joe grabbed one of my legs and lifted up over his hips, pushing into me in a whole new angle and hitting that special spot inside of me that forced me to pull away from the kiss to moan his name._

"_Harder, Joe." I demanded, feeling myself got so much closer. Joe complied and his lips attached to my left breast as he thrust into me. "Joe, Joe... Oh, fuck, Joe." I moanded breathlessly as I orgasmed, my eyes rolling into the back of my head, my body arching up into his, my sex squeezing and releasing tightly around his hard, pulsing dick, my nails diging into his tanned, hot, sweaty skin. Joe's lips lifted off my breast and his breath was hot against me as he moaned before..._

**Bbbbbrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!** I groaned and rolled over, reaching for my stupid phone to turn off my stupid alarm.

"Fuck." I swore, I could feel the tingling between my legs, the heat, the moisture. "I need to get laid." I whined, burrying my face in my pillow. Why did I have to be so stupid and sentimental? I looked over at todays Christmas outfit, hanging on the doornob to my closet. Maybe that wouuld be the outfit to make my dream come true?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this one doesn't actually have any JoeMiley interaction... Or really anything but Miley being frustrated when she wakes up. I'm kinda running out of ideas for them not to have sex so this was my way of them having sex without actually having sex. 4 Days left...**

**I know I only just added the sex series as a chapter thing, but I miss the reviews I had for all them :( I feel so sad all my reviews for this and Strip Tease are gone... I WANT THEM BACK! :'(  
>Okay... Done being a drama Queen!<br>Anyone want to review all of the chapters and make me really happy and have the chance of chosing the next sex series or one-shot I do?**

**I may do a Miam one-shot when this is finished, I love them together, they're so adorable and I just can't wait for them to get hitched and make if official already. Maybe it'll be a follow up to Bridesmaid? What do you guys think?**

**http: / / twitpic. com/7qr4gs == I had to upload the picture of todays outfit because I lost it on google... This, plus the Santa hat... That Santa hat is very important to this series; any guesses why?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	9. Day 9

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

It was taunting me. I'd been so distracted by Miley's pictures and teasing for the last nine days that I hadn't thought of a way to give her her Christmas present yet and it was taunting me. On day 1 it was sitting on the coffee table taunting me. On day 2 it was on my kitchen bench taunting me. Day 3 it was on my bedside table taunting me. Day 4 it was back to the coffee table. I carried it with me all day on day 5 and I could feel it burning through my clothes and taunting me, reminding me. Day 6 it was in my underwear drawer. When I got home on day 7 I found it in the fridge... Taunting me. Yesterday it was sitting on top of the TV, looking right at me and mocking me for not coming up with the perfect presentation. And now it was back on the coffee table and I was staring at, trying to figure it out.

It hadn't been nearly this hard to find it, to chose the perfect one out of the thousands I looked at (no joke, I really searched thousands to find the perfect present). but, now I couldn't even think of a way to give it to her that wasn't corny and stupid. I wanted her to love it, not laugh at it like I felt like it was doing to me.

The doorbell rang and with a sense of de ja vu I got up to answer it, quickly pocketing the present just in case it was Miley or someone who might tell her. To my surprise it was the woman of torture herself. Miley was standing in front of me in a long coat, I could see jeans and a light jacket underneath the coat and a pair of heeled boots. She was holding a box and I knew what was in it.

"I gotta go , Baby, but I wanted to see you." Miley said, stepping forward and kissing me, her lips were soft and warm and sweet.

"I love you." I whispered, I could feel her present burning through my pocket. I held her close for a few moments until she pulled away.

"I love you too." Miley murmured, pecking my lips again and pressing the box into my hands. "Something extra today." She teased and I felt my eyes grow wide at the thought of what it could be. I kissed her again before she smiled and darted away, I knew she had an interview today. All thoughts of Miley's frustrating gift left my mind as soon as I closed the door and opened the box. Holy Hell! The picture on top was enough to stir Lil' Joey (still nothing little about him). Miley in... A tiny red string bikini top that I swear had more white fluff than actual fabric, black stiletto boots, red fishnet stockings, and the tiniest red skirt in history. The little black belt was half of the skirt it was so tiny, and the other half was white fluffy stuff. Long black gloves and the Santa hat completed the outfit. The pictures started with poses beckoning me towards her. 20 pictures, all of them making me harder and want her more. Plus the pictures she let me take of her the other day, all of them; even the one of her hot little mouth wrapped around my dick. My cock strained against my jeans at the sight of it and I was forced to unzip and grab my hand lotion.

_**Camera Christmas**_

I was creeping in the dark shadows of the studio, watching, listening, waiting. If Miley was allowed to seend me sexy photos at my interview and watch int the shadows at my performances then I certainly wasn't going to stand by and stroke my own dick twice in a row. I'd jacked off once, but I wanted to be with Miley when it happened again. The interviewer thanked Miley and led into the commercial break, they talked for a couple of minutes before Miley left, and I followed like a creeper, watching for a couple of minutes until I was sure she was alone.

I crept over and turned the doornob, unlocked. I licked my lips and took a breath, pushing it open and Miley looked up. She looked shocked and gaped at me for a second, but didn't say anything as I locked the door after me. I pulled the picture, the one with her lips around my dick, from my pocket and showed it to her, making her blush. Then I pulled a camera from my other pocket. Her eyes widened as I walked towards her. As soon as I was within arms reach I pulled Miley towards me and kissed her. Hard. Miley's fingers tangled in my hair and I dropped the picture and camera and let my hands hold her hot little ass. I pulled my lips from hers and slowly moved them to her ear.

"Take all the pictures you want." I murmured and gently nipped her earlobe. Miley pulled back for a second to look at me with wide eyes, but I kissed her again. As I kissed her I carefully laid her on the couch and pressed my body against hers. I nipped at her delicate pulse point and pushed my fingers up under her shirt, enjoy the warm, soft skin I felt. Miley moaned as I pushed fingers highed, slipping themm under her bra. I pulled my lips away and sat back on my knees, tugging lightly at the hem of her top and she smiled and lifted herself up a little, letting me pull her top off and unhook her bra. I licked my lips again as I looked at my Miley, so perfect.

"Joey." Miley whispered wantonly and I complied with her silent request, kissing her soft lips again and letting my hands play about, massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Her fingers pulled at the ends of my hair as she moaned and I grinned against her lips. I kissed further down, suckling her left nipple between my lips. I pulled away for all of a second and grabbed the camera off the floor where I'd dropped it and pressed it into Miley's limp hand before I traced my tongue over her _Just Breathe_ tattoo. Miley squirmed under me as I reached for the button and zipper of her jeans, quickly undoing them and pushing them down.

"Black?" I looked up and raised a single eyebrow making Miley blush. "Naughty." I smirked, tracing a finger across the hem of her black lacy panties. "Sexy." I added, leaning down and tugging her panties down with my teeth, her perfectly smooth sex uncovering slowly. Once they were down far enough I pushed them down and tugged them off completely, leaving my Miley naked and gorgeous as fucking ever. I traced a finger slowly across the lips of her pussy, smirking at the shudder and moan it caused Miley.

"Mmm... More, Joe." Miley moaned demandingly and I parted her sex lips, ptracing my finger from the top of her sensitive little clit down to her tight little opening. I pushed one finger deep inside her wet sex, curling it slightly and moving my thumb to her clit. My dick throbbed at the moan Miley let out and I let my other hand move to the bulge in my pants and rub it slightly as I finger fucked Miley. "Joe, Joe, more, Baby." I was all too happy to comply, feeling one of Miley's hands in my hair as I pulled my finger out of her and I unconsciously moaned when I sucked it into my mouth, tasting her sex juices on me. Then I moved my head down and licked at her. Miley moaned and her grip tightened in my hair. I suctioned my lips against her clit and suckled, elicating the most pleasurable moan from Miley. I couldn't stop myself anymore as I unbuckled my own pants and pushed my hand in, stroking myself slowly, pleasurably. "Fuck, Joe." Miley moaned as I trailed my tongue down and pushed it into her tight sex as far as I could, moving it slowly and fluidly.

I moaned against her pussy as I tongued her and stroked myself. Her sex released a little burst of her juice and I lapped it up quickly, savouring every drop. MIley's thighs squeezed and quivered around my head as I started to trace my full name inside of her, making sure to brush my tongue across that special spot inside her every chance I got. By the 'P' Miley's hand in my hair was almost painful and I started stroking my dick faster.

"Joe, oh, Joe... J-... Fuck, JJJoooeee..." Miley's voice faded out as her sex walls started quivering around my tongue and releasing all her juice as she orgasmed. The feel of her, the taste, the pure sexiness. It all made me come as well, my sperm shooting out and spilling on my hand, on the front of my jeans, on the couch. I carefully lapped up all of Miley's juices through her orgasm and when we were both finished I rested my forehead on her stomach, letting both of us catch our breaths.

"Holy fuck." I swore, lifting my head up and looking at Miley, flushed with sex and glowing with orgasm. So fucking sexy. Miley pulled me up and I cuddled awkwardly against her on the couch for a few minutes.

"You're very photogenic." Miley stated after a while, sliding through the pictures on the camera and I lifted my head off her chest where I was listening to her heartbeat arractically. I looked at the picture she was on and rested my head back down, smiling against her breast. In the picture I had my finger inside of her, my eyes intently watching her every reaction.

"I love you, Sexy Seductress." I murmured, my lips brushing her nipple with every word.

"I love you, Sexy Man Beast." Miley's fingers trailed gently through my hair as she spoke and I knew she was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Day 9 that was meant to be up yesterday. And I'll have Day 10 up before the night is over.<strong>

**MoeLove: I updated PD to Chapter 24 yesterday when I was doing all the changes to this and Strip Tease.**

**http: / / www. fashionfame. com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/santa-claus-lingerie. jpeg == The picture on the right this time is todays picture.**

**Please, pretty please review? I want at least one for every chapter of both this and Strip Tease. :D**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>

**P.S: Currently watching The Polar Express! :) Can't wait for Christmas, only 15 days!**


	10. Day 10

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

I pouted as I looked at myself in the mirror. Joe always said that I was sexy and that he loves me, but I just couldn't see it. My stomach was flat, sure, but my breasts were nothing to get excited over, and I usually only heard negative comments about my ass. I just didn't understand what Joe found so attractive. I was in my outfit for today, a tiny little... Panties and a bra, made of mostly white lace and red farbic with two tiny little red bows on the panties. I sighed and went over to set up the camera, only one day left after today. Thank God! No sex with Joe was a hard deal, I couldn't wait till Christmas.

I started today's photos with a picture of my back, the panties were tiny really and you could see my ass with how small they were. I bit my lip as I posed through the pictures. This made me feel sexy, posing for pictures for Joe. He always liked them, or at least he said he liked them. I'd tried calling Joe earlier, but he didn't answer, I knew there were a million reasons why he wouldn't or couldn't, but it still made me nervous. I kept waiting for reality to settle in and for Joe to decide that I wasn't good enough for him, it had been over a year since we'd been together, and almost exactly a year since we'd begun a sexual relationship.

_**Camera Christmas**_

Joe let himself into my house and I found him downstairs in my kitchen, setting up a tray of fruit and sugary sweets when I was finished printing the pictures for today. He looked up when he heard me and looked sheepish when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Joe explained, blushing and I smiled, always so sweet... And predictable at times. I raised my eyebrow higher and he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Wanted to catch me during the pictures?" I guessed and he nodded. "Little late for that, Babe." I smirked and he pouted a little. I walked over and lifted myself up, sitting on the kitchen bench and he stood between my legs, his hands on my hips. "Why do you love me?" I questioned softly, my hands on his muscular forearms. Joe looked confused and he moved closer to me. "I mean, you could be with any girl you want, I'm not really that special, there's a lot more special girls that you could be with so why me? Why do you love me?"

"Miley." Joe cooed my named softly, reaching up and stroking my cheek. "You're perfect, Miles." I smiled and leaned into his touch. "I've been in love with you for years. Your beautiful smile." He brushed his thumb over my lips. "Your beautiful blue eyes, how they sparkle." He leaned forward and my eyelids fluttered closed as he kissed them. "That little patch of freckles right here." He nuzzled in and I giggled when he brushed his lips just under my ear. "I love everything about you, Baby." Joe kissed along my colar bone and pushed my dressing robe. "I love your perfect skin, tan and caramel and so sweet. I love..." He tugged at the belt of my robe and it came apart in his hands, then he pulled the robe open and let out a low growl. "I love your perfect, soft, beautiful, moutwatering breasts." He licked his lips and slowly peeled the bra away from me. My nipples stiffened and he watched them intently. His hands moved down and slipped into the panties, pushing them down as he did so, his lips kissing my upper chest.

"Joe." I whispered, reaching up for him, but he smothed my hands along my arms and wouldn't let me touch him as he pulled his head up.

"And it's not just your perfect, sexy, tight little body that I love." Joe continued, his voice soft and gentle, matching his soft hazel eyes framed by his long lashes. He had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. "I love how smart you are, you sweet, how you'll do anything to help anyone, even if they're a total bitch to you. I love your sense of humor, the way you blush and giggle so adorably, how you can relate so intimately with your music. I love your voice, your music, the way you'll wonder around in a confused, frustrated daze when you're stuck writing a song." Joe kissed my lips and I smiled, I felt like I wanted to cry. "I love how even when you're sad and crying you're still the most beautiful woman in the world... Miley, Baby, there may be pretty girls out there, but you. _You_. Are the most beautiful, amazing, perfect woman in the entire universe to me and no-one or nothing could ever change the way I feel about you." I threw my arms around Joe's neck and let a couple of tears slide past my eyes as I hugged him and kept whispering that I love him.

Joe eventually pulled away and swiped his thumbs across my cheeks, wiping away the tears and smiling softly. Then he kissed me and I smiled at him. He looked at me with a thoughtfull expression before putting his hands on my shoulders and gently guiding me to lay down. Naked. On the kitchen counter.

"You look so beautiful right here." He murmured, bending down and kissing from the top of my knee up to my inner thigh.

"I love you, Joe." I told him, leaning up on my elbows to watch him and he smiled against my skin before kissing up my hip and to my stomach. He kissed up further, right between my breasts before he stopped and rested his forehead on my chest, his hot breath blowing out and making me tingle. Joe lifted his head and looked me right in the eye, his beautiful hazel eyes so full of emotion.

"Never, Babe." Joe shook his head, reaching up and caressing my cheek. "Never, ever doubt that I love you, or why." He told me and I nodded mutely, bringing a happy, proud, slightly shy smile out of him. I love his shy, bashfull, sheepish smiles the best. They're so sweet. "Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed and he nodded once resolutely before his kissed between my breasts again and started to trail them back down. He left a soft, pleasurable love bite on my inner thigh that made me moan before he nudged my legs further apart and reached for ,y sex with his hand, tracing me slowly at first, and getting closer to the middle every time until he was just tracing up and down. Joe slwoly pushing his finger inside of me as his traced, brushing over my clit and making me moan as he kept touching me. "Come up here." I requested, tugging on the top of Joe's shirt and he pulled up, looking a little uneasy.

"In the kitchen?" He asked nervuosly and I rolled my eyes.

"If we're going to defile the kitchen, might as well be both of us." I pointed out and he thought for a second before he nodded. He stood up completely and stripped his top off, leaving me staring at his muscles as he carefully climbed up onto the kitchen counter and hoveredon top of me. Joe kissed me and his hand went back to my sex, rubbing up and down gently and tracing me, brushing against my clit and making me moan into the kiss. I reached for Joe's pants and unbuckled them, pushing them and his boxer briefs down until his hard penis was exposed to my hands. "Joey." I moaned, forced to pull away from the kiss when he slipped in finger inside of me and his thumb took over on my clit. He really was so talented with his hands. His mouth, his tongue, his dick.

"You're amazing, Baby." Joe moaned in my ear, adding a second finger inside of me and curling them to hit that amazing spot that mademe quiver. I stroked Joe a little tighter, enjoying the feel of him in my hands almost as much as his hands on me, caressing me, rubbing me in all the right ways. Joe turned his head and kissed just under my ear, right were he said that patch of freckles was and he kissed it, nipping and sucking, only adding to the sensations I felt from him.

"Joey, I love you, Joe." I moaned, I knew I was getting close.

"I love you, Miles." Joe groaned, freezing and a seccond later I felt his hot white sperm touch my skin and I gasped unconsciously at the contact before he satred moving his fingers inside of me and pressing his thumb harder against my clit as he did so, making sure to touch that spot that made me crazy with lust and want at every chance he got.

"Mmm... Oh, Joe." I felt myself start to quiver.

"Let it out, Babe." Joe urged, his lips back on my neck and I moaned as I orgasmed around his fingers. Right on the kitchen bench... I wouldn't be able to be in this kitchenever again without thinking of this. Boy would that be awkward around my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Only 2 Days left O.o<strong>

**Please review? I'm desperate :D**

**Fanatically listening to Aly & AJ Christmas songs :D**

**http: / / twitpic. com/7rctoi == There's really getting less and less to Miley's little Santa outfits O.o Even less in the next one... And the one after that. :P**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	11. Day 11

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

Christmas Eve. It was already Christmas Eve. How could it already be Christmas Eve? I pulled Miley's gift out of my pocket and opened the box, looking at it, it really was the most beautiful thing in the world; perfect for the most beautiful woman in the universe. I casually flipped the lid open and closed, watching the beautiful gift come into view and sparkle in the light every time before it snapped shut.

"Dude!" Frankie spoke and I looked up from the box, snapping it shut as I did so. "You're phone's been beeping for two minutes." He said and I looked down to the table where I'd set my phone. I reached for my phone and opened the message from Miley as I took a drink of my coffee. As soon as I saw the picture I sputtered and spit out my coffee. It was Miley's Day 11 outfit... I couldn't even call it an outfit. The last one was bra and panties, literally, just bra and panties and a Santa hat. This was... Ribbon!

That's what I saw, tiny red ribons framing Miley's breasts and wrapped around her hips. Red and white thigh-high socks with two little bows on them. God, those fucking bows. There was a little red bow right above her sex, her hands cupped teasingly over her sex. One little bow between her ribboned breasts with a little bell on it. Two tiny as fuck bells as the only things covering her nipples.

"You okay, Man?" Frankie asked and I looked up from the picture for all of a second.

"Uh..." My eyes were drawn back to the picture, stirring Lil' Joey in my pants. "I gotta go, Bro, come on, I'll take you home." I beckoned, getting up without waiting for a reply. Yep. Everyone could probably just about see the effectts of the picture. And I hadn't even gotten to the second one yet.

"What's going on?" Frankie demanded, following me to my car. "What happened?" He grabbed my phone out of my hand before I even knew it I was in such a daze, so focussed on getting to Miley.. "Jesus Christ!" The kid swore, his eyes growing wide and I snatched my phone back and quickly slid it into my pocket. "W-... Was that Miley?" Frankie asked when we were sitting in my car and I was speeding through L.A to get him home. I only glanced away from the road. "I knew she was hot, but _damn_." He shook his head and I growled lowly.

"She's **mine**!" I told him just slightly threateningly and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lucky." He muttered as I pulled the car to a stop outside our parents house. "Like I don't know where you're going now." He smirked as he got out and the door was barely even shut after him before I sped off again. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the picture before I groaned and speed dialled Miley, only waiting a half a ring before she answered.

"You." I muttered, putting her on speake-phone in my empty car. "Are killing me." I stated, taking a sharp turn as she giggled.

"Not what I want, Babe." She denied seductively. "Couldn't do what I want if you're dead." I groaned again and I had to relieve the pressure in my pants or I'd explode, I carefully unbuckled and let out a breath as my boner jumpt free. Boy would it look bad if someone looked through my window right now; good thing they're tinted.

"Fucking evil, you are." I muttered, impatiently stopping at a red light and waiting for it to change.

"I'm not fucking anyone, Joey." Miley denied and I knew she was trying to kill me. I let my hand move off the steering wheel and I took my dick to hand. "But, I could be fuck you." She seduced and I groaned, the light turned green and I didn't take my hand off my dick as I started driving again.

"Don't tease, Babe." I whined. One more day. Only one more day then we could go back to fucking like animals in mating season.

"Not teasing if I'm willing to follow through." Miley said and I pressed a little harder on the gas, speeding up, gripping my dick a little tighter and stroking a little faster.

"Fuck, Mile." I moaned, abruptly stopping and pulling over so I could close my eyes and drop my head back onto the headrest

"Anytime you want, Joey." Miley cooed and I moaned, I could feel it coming and not even a second later I swore as my sperm shot out of the head of my dick. I gasped and panted as I tried to catch my breath, the feeling of orgasm washing through me. "Don't tell me you're all worn out?" I could practically hear the pout in Miley's voice.

"Never worn out with you, Babe." I assured, tucking my still hard, partially sated dick back in my boxer briefs and wiping my hand on my jeans. I looked back to the road and grabbed the wheel with one hand, pulling back onto the road slowly.

"Good." Miley purred and I had the feeling she was touching herself. "'Cause I want you so bad right now, my pussy is aching for you, Baby." I pressed harder on the gas, I was only a couple of blocks away. I growled lowly as I got closer. "If you don't hurry I might have find something else to ease the ache... Or maybe some_one_." Miley teased and I screeched to a stop, quickly punching in the security code to her gate before I sped up the drive. Before I even stopped the car Miley was running towards and I threw the door open and started to get out when Miley shook her head.

"Fuck, Babe." I muttered when she climbed into my car and straddled me in the driver seat. It can't have been comfortable, but it was fucking sexy. I kissed her hungrilly and I could feel her hot wet sex through her... Jesus Christ she was only wearing a bathrobe. Our tongues clashed and Miley was quick to escelate things, her fingers starting under my shirt and pulling it up. When we were forced apart so she could strip me I reached down and hazilly searched for the lever to drop the seat back. Miley let out a small scream as we fell back and I was given a fucking pleasing view into her bathrobe. She was still wearing that tiny little ribbon excuse for an outfit.

"Is that a torch in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Miley teased, moving around a little on my boner and making me moan and grip her hips tightly.

"I'm fucking **ecstatic** to see you." I muttered, pulling her down and kissing her again, my hands tugging at her bathrobe before I pushed it off and it puddled somewhere I really don't care where it was as long it wasn't on her sexy little body. I licked my lips and traced a finger slowly across the ribbon around Miley's left breast before I kissed her again. Miley pulled away and started to place hot wet kisses down my chest, her tongue lapping over my muscles until we both jumped when the horn beeped loudly.

"Christ." Miley swore, looking behind her at the steering wheel.

"C'mere, Baby." I beckoned and she obeyed, moving back up my body so she was straddling just above my pants and straining dick. I gently grabbed her hips and urged her to turn so I was faced with her ribboned back. Miley moved back, effectively bringing her hot sex closer to me as I laid in my drivers seat, so she was face to dick with my cock. She started stroking it slowly at first before she leaned down and I moaned as her lips touched me and took the head into her talented mouth. "Shit." I cursed, letting myself enjoy Miley's talented hands and mouth for a minute before I decided to return the pleasure. I grabbed her ass and broguht it up, finding myself face to lips with her wet sex. The ribbons were only barely even two across her waist, I parted her legs and easilly pushed two fingers inside of her sex. Miley moaned around my dick and the sensations it caused made me moan as well.

I kissed Miley's inner thighs as I finger fucked her for a couple of minutes before I pulled my fingers out and sucked them clean. I swear to fucking God Miley's sex juice is the most amazing thing in the whole world. Once my fingers were clean enough I moved my head up to the source and manouvered my tongue inside of her wet pussy, gripping her hips to stop her from squirming against me and my thumb moving slowly on her clit. Miley's mouth worked further down on me, taking more of my hard dick into her tight little throat whilst my tongue worked as far into her as possible and licked every crevice I could. Miley abruptly pulled her head up and kept stroking me with her hand as she gasped and moaned.

"Oh, Joe, oh, fuck, Joe." Miley moaned, her hot breath ghosting over my dick. Her sex walls squeezed once and released more of her precious juice. I kept licking, suckling, thumbing her clit. "Joe, mmm... Right there... Joe..." Miley's voice turned hoarse as I licked her, her orgasm crashing into her and she quivered and spasmed, moaning lowly as I lapped up all the juices she released. Her hand tightened ever so slightly on my dick half way through her orgasm and I couldn't stop myself as I shot my load as well, making Miley gasp. I kept licking Miley, cleaning up every drop of her orgasm as I could until she relaxed against me and I felt her forehead drop and rest on my thigh, I was still wearing my pants seeing as she only pushed them down enough to get at my dick. She was now stroking softly, almost subconsciously and I dropped my head back on the seat, both of us breathiing unevenly.

"Can't wait to see the second picture." I mused after a couple of minutes and Miley laughed breathlessly.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Joey." She said and I smiled, Christmas Eve. Shit! Christmas Eve! Her present was in the pocket of the pants I was wearing. Fuck, I hope she didn't find it.

"Merry Christmas Eve, my sweet Miley." I murmured as Miley sat up a little and turned again so she was facing me, laying down again so her head was on my shoulder and she was pressed against me, only ribbons seperating us. I moved my hand up and gently pushed the ribbons on her right breast away, tugging the bow away from her nipple so I could hold her sweet soft mound, massaging it gently, rubbing my thumb lightly over her nipple, just because I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Only 1 Day left; Day 12: Christmas Day!<strong>

**LOL: Frankie saw O.o I don't think he was Miley's intended audience.**

**http: / / twitpic. com/7ruszm == And to imagine, there's even less for Day 12 O.o**

**I should probably start on Chapter 25 of PD, shouldn't I? I usually start it right after I finish one, but I was way behind on the 12 Days so I put it on hold. Don't worry, though, gonna write and update it as soon as I get 5 reviews for Chapter 24. Not before *_***

**Review? Pretty please? And all the other Days?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


	12. Day 12

_**CAMERA CHRISTMAS**_

"It's Christmas in two minutes." I mused as Joe and I cuddled on my couch, he was stroking hair absently as we watched the fire crackle. It was all very soothing and made me tired.

"I got you a present." Joe replied, one hand moving into his pocket and touching something (in the undirty way).

"Wanna do midnight gifts?" I offered, his present was sitting under the tree, delicately wrapped with a little red bow on top.

"We do every year." He agreed and I smiled, I climbed off of his lap and went to get it. It may be a bit girly, but I'd gotten Joe a gold chain with a gold heart that had both our names and our anniversary date engraved on it. I shyly sat back on the couch and handed it to him.

"I know it's girly, but..." I bit my lip snervously as he opened the box. Joe lifted it out of the box and looked at it before he looked back up and then I felt his finger under my chin and made me look up.

"It's amazing." Joe murmured and I smiled as he undid the chain and clasped it around his own neck, making sure the heart was front and centre on his chest. Once Joe was wearing the pendant he kissed me softly once and got off the couch, pulling a small gift box out of his pocket, the one he's been toying with all night. Joe got down on one knee and looked up at me, I felt my eyes growing wide

"Joe?" I asked softly as he looked up at me.

"I love you, Miley, I have for years, ever since I first saw you. And I've known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you; I've been trying to think of the perfect way to do this, but no way is good enough for you." Joe rambled a little, opening the gift box and pulling out a small black jewellery box. I gulped and Joe opened the jewellery box, revealing the most beautiful Princess cut Diamond set on a White Gold band, with a little Diamond heart on either side of the main Diamond. "Miley." Joe took a breath, looking up at me with hopefull dark hazel eyes framed by his long lashes. "Miley, will you ma-" He started to ask, but I cut him off, launching myself at him and kissing him. Hard. I felt Joe's arms around me and he kissed back. When we were finally forced apart for air I refused to let go of Joe. "Is-is that a yes?" Joe as and I pulled back enough to look at him. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again before answering.

"Yes, si, oui, ja, hai. Yes is every way you can say it." I told him and he grinned, pulling the ring carefully out of the box and slipping it onto my ring finger. A perfect fit. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you, Babe." I looked down at the ring and smiled before I moved my left hand and grabbed Joe's.

"Let's go to be, Baby." I suggested, standing up and tugging on Joe's hand. Joe stood up and we kissed again, Joe picked me up mid-kiss and I automatically wrapped my legs around him and his hands fell to my ass.

"Bed sounds good." Joe agreed before he kissed me again and stumbled forward until my back hit a wall. Joe pressed his body tight against mine and I moaned at the feel. Joe nuzzled against my neck and I giggled when the scruff on his cheek tickled me.

"Bed's upstairs, Joey." I reminded him and he pulled me away from the wall and ran upstairs to my bedroom, not even bothering with the door since we were the only ones here. Joe laid me down and kissed me again, his lips attached to my neck. As he was nipping my neck Joe dragged my top up and barely disconnected our bodies to take it off me.

It was only a matter of minutes until Joe and I were both naked and twelve days of sexual torture and teasing caught up with us. Joe kissed me gently and his thumbs brushed over my nipples as I stroked his dick slowly. Joe maoned into my mouth and I smiled against his lips, lining the head of his dick up with the opening of my sex. Joe slowly pushed his hardness into me and we both moaned at the feel, nothing so big had been inside me in so long, and he rubbed against my clit with every movement. I dropped my head back and he kissed my throat and I could feel the vibrations as he moaned again.

"Baby." I moaned, meeting Joe thrust for thrust with my hips, my fingers scratching marks into his back and neck as I held him against me, refusing to even let him be away from me for air to pass between out bodies. I gasped when Joe pushed himmself harder into me, keeping the same slow pace as we made love. "Love you." I mumbled, we were so close I wasn't even sure where one of us started or ended. We weren't two people. We were making love. Jo slipped his hands under my back when I arched against him and he rolled us over so I was on top. I kept moving against him, cradling his head and kissing him as his hands, one on my hip, one on my ass helped me move on him, my nippled brushing against his chair and making me tingle

"Miley." Joe moaned, his fingers pressing into my skin harder as his dick pulse, he was close. I was close. I dropped my lips to his neck and suckled his sweatty, salty, yummy skin, leaving a mark of my own. Joe nuzzled me until I moved my head back up and kissed him, he brought my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly, making me moan. I nipped his bottom lip in response as I got closer.

Joe rolled us over again, his thrusts becoming harder, just a little faster; just a little more...

"Joey..." I gasped, my orgasm washing over me and my nails dug in sharply to his skin, I was sure I broke skin, but I only cared about the feeling spreading through my body, and Joe didn't protest as I squeazed around his dick and his orgasm started too, his hot sperm spilling inside of me so pleasurably.

"Miley." Joe whispered my name, more like a coo, a spoken caress, as he slowly moved inside me, our orgasms subsiding. Joe pulled out of me and I whined at the loss as he laid next to me.

"Merry Christmas, Joseph." I mumbled hazilly, curling into him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer so I was at least half on top of him.

"Merry Christmas, my Destiny." Joe replied, his fingers stroking slowly up and down my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12... Finally over :'(<strong>

**Today's costume... (...) It's between the brackets, if you can't see anything resembling a link it's because there was no costume... Really, how much of a costume could there have been after that little ribbon get up from yesterday?**

**PLEASE REVIEW? I'm begging here? :(**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
